


Burning Day (Comic, Old Art)

by ghosteye99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Art, Comic, Gen, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Deathly Hallows; Harry lets his lingering anger lead him to making a big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Day (Comic, Old Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Felt-Tip Marker, Colured pencils, Photoshop
> 
> Disclaimer: The Characters and setting in this image belong to J.K Rowling and associated media. The scenes depicted in this artwork are derivative, and not created for monetary gain. No copyright infringement or other harm is intended.


End file.
